1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control apparatus, a state detection method of the control apparatus, a storage medium, and a program therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional control apparatus, for example, an image forming apparatus, has a mechanism for holding a history about whether its head was operated in a period of time when the power remained off (e.g., Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-058554).
The apparatus discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-0588554 has a mechanism which holds a history indicating that the apparatus was operated in some ways in a period of time when its power remained off and determines whether a state detection operation for the apparatus should be executed when the power is turned on depending on whether the operation history exists.
However, whether that operation was executed during a period of time when the power remained off or before the power was turned off cannot be determined because of the mechanism of the apparatus. This problem is not confined to the aforementioned image forming apparatus but is common to an apparatus having a unit whose state changes in a period of time when the power remains off, and not a special problem for the image forming apparatus.